Two Worlds Collide
by aaddiiee
Summary: I never thought that an actual fan fiction would happen. To me. I wrote fan fiction, but it came alive. It happened. But for some reason, to me, Imogene. ON HOLD.
1. Intro

**Hi, guys!! Second fan fic! I know, I've only just started the first fan fic (which by the way, can you guys read it? Please?) but I just keep getting more and more good ideas! I had one yesterday, but it went kapoosh. :( hope you enjoy! :)**

I never thought that an actual fan fiction would happen. To me. I wrote fan fiction, but it came alive. It happened. But to me, Imogene.

Hi, so here's all the basic stuff. My name is Imogene (Im – a – jan), but my friends call me Immie. I'm 15 years old, just turned. I love Connect Three, and everyday, after school, I go on my laptop to write Connect Three fan fiction! (**A/N: lol**) I have a story where, in Connect Three's new movie, Camp Rock, they play three guys who are brothers, called Joe, Nick and Kevin, (and they don't go to Camp Rock) and the BEST part of it all – I'M THERE COUSIN!!! Awesome, I know. But here's something you wouldn't expect; me actually being their cousins... crazy. Well, not in real life, but since I got zapped into my own story, I am...

**So, did ya like it? Please, please, please review & rate &... you know... stuff (lol, some of you might not get it). Thanks :)**


	2. Grounded

"Imogene!" That was my cruel, evil, wicked, self-centred, rude-wordedly-described aunt. Yup, she's cruella, I'm Cinderella, and you can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, under my- "Imogene Roxanne Baudelio Demetria Eva Vito Luisa Phillip Linda Harrison! Get down here now!" Sorry, I was listening to my iPod Shuffle.

And yes, my name is **very** long. Roxanne was my mom, who was born, raised, and was always from New Jersey. Baudelio was my dad who was born in Texas, but his family moved to New Jersey when he was seven. Demetria was my aunt on my dad's side, and I always call her aunt Mimi. Eva was my aunt on my mom's side (Who I am now staying with), the evil B. Vito was my grandpa on my dad's side, and Luisa was my grandma. Phillip and Linda are my grandparents on my mom's side. *Sigh* Glad we got that over with... Anyway Aunt Eva is calling, her majesty awaits...

I slowly walked down the stairs, wondering why my life turned out like this. My family, well we were struggling money-wise. My mom died of cancer last year, and since then, dad has been causing lots of trouble. So he's been sent to prison. Yup. I know what you're thinking; 'wow... how?' well, I'll explain that later.

"Yeah, Aunt Eva?" I asked, avoiding to make eye contact with her. She was giving me the 'CruEva Glare' as I like to call it. And, I instantly knew I was in trouble. For what? That's what I _don't_ know.

"Don't give me that, young lady." She snapped. I sighed, still not making contact. "Two little birdies told me that you sneaked out last night, to go to that dance club of yours."

Them little birdie's would be my stupid cousins, Katheryn and Charlie. Stupid girl dogs.

"It's called DHQ." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Eva asked.

"I said, no I didn't." I lied.

"Well, how come we have photographic proof?" Great.

I shrugged my shoulders in answer.

"You are grounded, young lady. No TV, no music, no friends, no reading, no guitar, no LAPTOP." My face instantly dropped.

"But-" I protested.

"No 'but' s!" Eva glared. "Now. Go to your room."

"How long am I grounded for?" I asked. She thought for a while.

"A month." She replied, smirking.

"A month?!" I repeated. This was NOT fair. She knew this wasn't fair. I could tell from that smirk of hers. I only went to the club because of the contest there. The winners got to meet Connect Three. I lost. And I practised so hard. Guess I didn't practise enough.

"Yes." She glared. "Now, your room."

I glared back at her as I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened my door as I realised something; She never said 'no cell phone'! I picked up my cell.

"Imogene, NO CELL PHONE!" Ahhhhh! Why? I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. The sound was muffled though. "I'm coming up there to take your things."

That cruel woman is a cruel, cruel woman. See, this is just like Cinderella. I'm Cinderella, Eva is the evil step-mom, my cousins are the ugly step-sisters and... and... I dunno. I highly doubt it will turn out like the end of Cinderella, though. I'm living in a nightmare fairytale. There's no prince.

Speaking of the she devil.

"Ok, TV." She started unplugging the TV and went downstairs. A minute later, she came back, took my boom box, guitar, laptop (that's where I read all the stories) and my cell. I really felt like crying. She was taking everything that was me, away from me. I can't read, write stories on my laptop and... I can't dance, because she took my boom box. I can't write songs properly because I have no guitar. I can't watch Connect Three in Camp Rock because she took my TV. I can't call or text my friends. If I couldn't do those things and be me, then how can I actually be me? This is so frustrating!

So, all I did that week, apart from school, was sleep. I even think I was sleeping at school, because it was a nightmare. Stephanie, the popular, was being her old self again. _She_ wa the one who won the competition to meet Connect Three. Anyway, people at my school think of me as kinda an emo, but that's just because my mom died. They think I'm so upset and do emo things. I never told them about dad, though.

So maybe I do, do emo things. What's wrong with being emo? Yes, I do listen to emo music, **but** I _do_ listen to R 'n' B, pop, rock, and stuff like that. My dress sense – I ALWAYS wear either fake leather (I'm against animal cruelty, and I'm a veggie) boots, or converse. Mostly converse. I ALWAYS wear dark colored jeans, or red ones, sometimes. I wear tops with really cool logos on. Any color, I'll wear them. See, I'm like them, somehow, but different. My hobbies are dancing (hip hop and free style), writing stories, reading them, drawing and shopping. Not that different than everyone else. But they don't see it that way.

I have a group of friends. Well… three. Brandi, Jake and Jessie. We're the not-so-popular people. Well, we're not even considered people. It was Sunday when I got grounded, so when I saw them on Monday, I ran up to all of them and gave them each a big hug.

"Wow, this is unusual. What did you do?" Brandi joked.

"I got grounded, that's what I did." I answered, grumpily.

"What?! How long for? Then again, what for?" Jake asked.

"I got grounded for a month," I started.

"Crap." Jessie mumbled.

"And I got grounded because I went to DHQ." I finished.

"What's DHQ?" Jake asked.

"Dance Headquarters." I explained. He looked at me blankly. "You know, my dance club that Brandi and I have been going to since we were ten?"

"Ohhh! That one!" Jake caught on.

"Yeah, that one, Dumbo." Jessie said. Jessie likes to be as sarcastic as possible. But since I've known him since diapers, you sort of get used to it. Brandi was the sensible, quiet person. Jake was the dummy who only got D's, E's and F's in every subject. And I was the 'emo'/bright one of the group. I was sorta the leader.

I sighed again.

"Yeah. That one." I repeated Jessie.

"But, we didn't win. Miss Popular, Steph, won. Again." Brandi weakly smiled.

"You know, I'm starting to think that one of Steph's relatives works at DHQ." Jake joked.

"Dude, you're not helping them." Jessie said.


	3. Almost caught and Emails

**So guys, I'm Changing the story's name to When Two Worlds Collide, since it was called Zapped Into A FanFiction. Enjoy, and Read & Review!!! :P**

I was at home, in my room, still grounded as far as I can be to the ground. Then I had a thought. I stood up (cuz I was sitting on my bed).

The idea was brilliant! Aunt Eva had gone out to get a manicure and those two ugly cousins of mine were probably at a party. _I was alone_. Well, aunt Eva _had_ locked the door, but I'm a master at unlocking them.

I walked over to my door and got a hair clip. If you got it in just the right place, it will open. And hey presto, it did.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, although quietly for that reason that My cousins or aunt might be in the house. But they weren't. I crept downstairs, again, the creeping for that reason. I know where she hides her stuff – she thinks no one will find it, but since I do the cleaning, I know – under the couch. I bent down and slid my laptop from under it. I thought I was safe, but the front door was being unlocked. Oops.

I ran. Into the supply cupboard, to be correct. Good job there's _two_ staircases in this house. My aunt came in. She was heading up the stairs. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I opened the cupboard door and ran for the other stairs. I raced up them, trying not to make that much noise. Luckily, my aunt broke her leg, last year, and it hasn't mended properly. So, she struggles up the stairs. I just think it's because she's old. Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha!! I got to my room and closed the door, not caring to lock it, and sat down on my bed. I slid the laptop under my bed, just as my aunt came in.

"Oops, I forgot to lock the door." Eva said. Phew! That was close. "Now, I hope you've been good while I was gone, and I'm making sure you know that it's me coming in and not a robber. I forgot my purse. Bye!"

Well, that was awfully... odd. But I'd got my laptop! Fan fiction time! She closed the door and went to find her purse (real leather. Not happy). I waited to hear the front door close and then took my laptop. I waited for the laptop to load...

Still waiting...

100 bottles of beer on the wall...

63 bottles of beer on the wall...

32 bottles of beer on the wall...

1 bottle of beer on the wall...

Minus 10,000,000 bottles of beer on the wall...

Oh come on, this doesn't take all day...

Oh, well, apparently it does...

Done!!! Finally.

I pressed the internet button and went to check my e-mails.

**RE: Hi ****Brandi_luvs_Connect_ ****10/01/09**

**RE: Be in a st... ****Brandi_luvs_Connect_ 09/01/09**

**RE: dance HQ **** Jessie_McCartney_** 09/01/09

I clicked on the one from Jessie_McCartney_lol. That was just Jessie, who was playing about because he has the same first name as Jessie McCartney. Loads of girls e-mail him and ask him if he's the real Jessie McCartney. So, here's what the e-mail said.

**Hi Ims!**

**Guess what! One of the people who was at that DHQ thing the other day took a video of you and the other people dancing. IT'S ALL OVER THE INTERNET! You're famous! How cool is that? My friend is an internet star!**

**Anyways**

**Sees ya l8a**

**Jessie (McCartney, lol)**

OMG. I'm Interneternally (lol) famous!!! I grinned, and then clicked on the one from Brandi_luvs_Connect_3 that says 'Hi'.

**Hey Im =]**

**Whatcha doing? Did you get my other e-mail that I sent yesterday? Sorry if you haven't got your laptop cuz Eva took it off you. Again. Anyway, open that e-mail I sent you yesterday!! I was at Jake's house and I was signed on my e-mail when his freaky sister came in and made me send it to you. So I did. I'm not gonna back down to her, she's a building with feet!! No offense to her, though. It's just the way I see her. Anyways, mom says that she needs me to go to the groceries store to get groceries (obviously), so I g2g. Bi!!**

**Brandi xoxo**

Okay... I clicked on the one Brandi wanted me to click on.

**Hi.**

**If a story is made,**

**And real, it can be played,**

**Then read out this simple spell:**

_**The story of my choice**_

_**Will become a voice,**_

_**And objects from it become real.**_

_**I will get zapped into this wonderful story**_

_**And I will have the story's glory,**_

_**with character's meeting**_

_**And greeting.**_

_**One of the characters, I will become,**_

_**If I work out this simple sum:**_

_**X=56+9,**_

_**Don't fall behind,**_

_**This wish could change my life.**_


	4. Broken

**Ok, so this one is especially for Camirae, Lozzii, and JonasBrothersMusic. =] This is a special update, that is mostly for Camirae as she commented on this, like, four times!! And thanks to everyone who reviews my stories, they mean a lot. Seriously, just one review makes me smile!! Anyway, enjoy!!**

* * *

Ha! I doubt this would ever work. But hey, it's worth a try. I read the spell out, saying each word with force. X= 56+9? Oh, 65. Uh oh…

In a flash, a purple light appeared. But this wasn't supposed to happen, right?! The light created a gushing sound, making it hard for me to hear myself think. It got bigger as I finished the spell. Oh, crap, what's happening? The purple light emerged from all different parts of my room, and then engulfed me in it, transporting me through a long multicolored tunnel.

And then, I saw it, a flashing white light. I was heading straight for it. I hit it, and that was when two worlds collided. I was instantly thrown to the ground, and I hit my arm on a park bench.

"Ouch." I groaned. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

I think I broke my arm.

"Immie?" A voice called. I turned around and saw… Jason Johnson!! Oh, my gosh, he's from Connect Three. And, HE KNOWS MY NAME!!!

"Erm, he, he, hi." I smiled shyly.

"Immie, are you Okay? What happened? Why are you clutching your arm?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I um, kinda whacked it on the bench." I blushed. Stupid me…

"Kevin, is she Okay?!" Shane shouted. Oh, my gosh. Of course!! Jason is now Kevin, Shane is Joe, and Nate is Nick. How could I forget?!

"I don't know." 'Kevin' replied. 'Joe' and 'Nick' ran up to us, followed by Alex Russo, 'Selena', and Mitchie Torres, 'Demi'. Wow, this is confusing! Kevin took my arm and examined it. "Yup, it's probably broken."

"Ouch!" I yelled. Well wouldn't you if your arm was broken?

"Sorry." J- sorry, KEVIN apologized.

"We should probably get your cousin to the hospital, Nick." Selena whispered to Nick.

"Erm, sure."

"Alright guys, I've got to go shoot another episode of Wizards, so… Alex Russo awaits!" Selena announced, before sliding onto her bike. "Bye guys, Immie, get well soon!"

So I made it the opposite way around, like in Camirae's story, Oh How The Tables Have Turned, on , who cares **[Ha, ha =]!!! You guys go read it, too. BTW, this stuff confuses ME too…] **? 'The Jonas Brothers' now play Connect Three in Camp Rock. Confusing, right? But you still get it. Hopefully.

"Ooh, Sel, wait for me! I've gotta shoot Sonny With A Chance!" Demi yelled, making Selena stop. Once Demi had got on the back of the bike, they rode off to the studio.

Okay, so I know that these aren't really Shane Gray, Nate Jones or Jason Johnson, but who cares? They act the same, they look the same…

"Let's get you to the hospital." Kevin smiled.

"Fat chance, I am NOT going in a hospital." Joe sat down on the same park bench that I hit my arm on. Same, typical, stubborn Joe.

"Oh, come on, Shane! What's the matter with hospitals?" Kevin asked grumpily.

"You guys know the story…" Joe pulled the puppy face. It didn't work on me.

"Not really, well, I can't remember it." I smirked. "Tell me again."

Of course I knew the story; I made it up!

"Well, when I broke my arm, mom and dad took me to the hospital. I was reluctant back then, but nowhere near as much as now. So, I got really hungry and went up to the snack machine. I got a quarter out of my pocket. Then a really tall guy came up to me and was like, 'Yo, you better give me your money.' And then I said, 'no.' And he picked me up, slung the snack machine door open, grabbed some potato chips and shoved me in there. So, I was stuck in the snack machine, with a broken arm until my parents came looking for me."

I clapped my hands. "Great story, great story, Sh- I mean, Joe."

"So, I'm not going." Joe whined. "And I have a good reason."

"Joe, there's like a 0.0001% chance that that guy will be there." Nick pointed out.

"There will?" Kevin asked. Okay, there's some Jason. Jason's kinda an airhead, right?

Nick nodded.

"Fine." Joe sighed. "I'll go."

"Good, cuz my arm is hurting. A LOT." I sighed. I followed Connect 3 (Eeeep!) to their car. An SUV. Cool.


	5. Deleted

Right so currently all three of my stories are on hold because my dad and uncle decided since we didn't have any room left on our pc, they'd move all the stuff to a pc with more space to hold it all and delete everything else. BUT what no one told me was that My Documents is on the drive they deleted. And all of my stuff was in My Documents. So nice of them to delete it all wasn't it? Note the sarcasm. I ain't happy. So, for now, Hold On, Memories Of A Gray Sister and Two Worlds Collide are on hold until I get everything sorted on other sites. If you want to read other stuff of mine, you can go to .com/10bookgurlii26, or .com/user/demilovatofan26/profile/. Booksie is for non-fanfic stuff, Quizilla is all about it!! So Sorry (he, he, JB song) about it all being on hold, but if you'll just Hold On (I just had to do that!) for A Little Bit Longer (Sorry =] ) and take it One Day At A Time ( =]) then Hey We're Gonna Be Alright (this is getting cheesy now, isn't it?) and these stories are gonna be posted right up until it finishes (that will be in an Eternity (And there I go again) )! You Don't Even Know ( =] ) how much it's Got Me Going Crazy because I can't write stuff. So check out my stuff on other sites, and if you think it's not good, then I don't care 'cause That's Just The Way I[we] Roll. =] =] Thank you, Goodnight And Goodbye. =]

[I'm kinda on half hypo mode and it makes me go like that]

**And also, this is IMPORTANT, on Booksie, please don't mention about any fan fiction stuff WHAT-SO-EVER as my friend will keep on teasing me for liking JB and Demi and everyone until the day I leave school. And I'm only 13. That's bad.**


End file.
